


Supercorp Sumtville

by andreabaileyhc (orphan_account)



Series: Supercorp Smutville [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/andreabaileyhc
Summary: putting all my supercorp s.v stories into one huge story





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr  
> [Tumblr](https://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com/)

**Mine**

“No,” Kara screamed, as she flew down at lightning speed, catching Lena just as she was about to hit the ground from being pushed off the balcony.

Lena landed in her arms and took a deep breath, her heart beating wildly as she buried her head into Kara’s neck.

Kara flew up to Lena’s office, and lets out a wisp of icy wind, knocking the Cadmus men out cold. Turning around, she then flew the two of them to their apartment.

Landing on the balcony, she pushed the door opened, and carried Lena to their room. Putting Lena down on their bed; she started to check Lena for any injuries.

“Oh my gods, Lena, are you ok?” She said, her nerves raising, making her jittery and shaky,” Are you hurt, did they hurt you-“

“Calm down, Kara,” Lena said, putting a hand on her chest,” I’m-“

“FINE?” Kara shouted,” You could have died just now, and I would have lost you and-“Kara snapped and broke into tears,” You could have been dead, I would never have been able to see you again, and I wouldn’t- couldn’t-“

“Shhh,” Lena said, pulling Kara into her chest and hugging her tight,” I’m alive, I’m here, I’m safe, you saved me,” She cooed. Laying Kara down on their bed, she took of Kara’s full-body suit, and was about to leave the room to put Kara’s suit in the washing machine, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her on the bed.

Kara pulled Lena under her, so that she was now lying on her back, with Kara on top of her on all fours.

Ripping of Lena’s clothes, Kara kissed her on the lips, hard. When they broke the kiss, Kara whimpered,” Don’t go,” She breathed,” I need to know that you are real,“ Her voice was once again broken by her sobs.

Lena nodded,” I’m real,” She murmured, looking into Kara’s murky blue eyes,” I’m real,“ Taking a deep breath,” Use me,”

Kara nodded, then started to kiss her roughly again, running her tongue along Lena’s lips. When Lena’s lips parted to allow her access, she slipped her tongue into her mouth and explored her for all that it was worth. She could feel her cock slowly go hard, making her moan into the kiss.

Kissing her way down, she sucked the skin along Lena’s collarbone, leaving a lot of hickeys, before kissing her breast, wrapping her tongue around Lena’s nipple, feeling it slowly become a rock hard pebble in her mouth. Switching to the next one, she slipped her hand down Lena’s stomach and in between her thighs, rubbing her fingers on her clit, making it pop out of her hood.

Lena gasped and rocked her hips upward, desperate for friction. Kara groaned when her hips humped into her cock, painting Lena’s stomach with her pre-cum. Flipping Lena over so that she was lying flat on her stomach, Kara parted Lena’s legs and positioned her cock at her entrance. Gripping the headboard for leverage, she pumped her hips forward and entered Lena in one thrust, bottoming out all her 7 inches.

Lena gripped the bed sheets and wailed, Kara stretching her pussy wide open. She buried her head into the pillows to muffle her screams as Kara started to pound into her. Getting on her hands and knees, Kara proceeded to drilling Lena into the mattress.

Lena gasped, when Kara slipped one of her hands under her waist in between her legs, and started to rub her clit at a merciless pace. Kara grunted; sweat dripping down her face, as she pinched Lena’s clit, feeling her walls flutter around her cock, telling Kara that this is real, that Lena is still alive.

She though back to the phone call she got from Lena, hearing her scream in fear, jumping up and changing to her suit, flying to L-Corp as fast as she could, catching Lena just as she was about to hit the ground. Her eyesight turned red; as she remembered the men’s smug looks, thinking they had finished the job. She gritted her teeth, and hammered into Lena even faster, using her superspeed.

The bed creaked and groaned underneath them, the headboard hitting the wall, harmonizing with Lena’s moans and screams.

“Shit,” Lena panted,” Fuck, Kara, baby, I’m going to come. Fuck, fuck, I’m going- Oh my god, right there. Shit, fuck, Kara, Kara!”

Lena threw her head back in a silent scream, her whole body going taunt, as her walls clenched tight around Kara’s dick, making Kara groan and grip her waist even harder as she continued to pulverize her pussy.

Then Lena let a wail, as her body fell on to the mattress and started to shake, her orgasm coming in waves, making her fly up into the limitless sky. When Kara felt Lena’s walls flutter around her cock insistently, she lost it, blowing her load, making Lena come twice as hard when she felt Kara’s cum coating her walls.

 Kara collapsed on to the mattress on top of Lena, covering Lena’s shaking body with her own. Turning the two of them around, she then tucked Lena’s body into her chest, falling asleep listening to Lena’s heartbeat.

*****

Lena woke up the next morning, feeling sore and satisfied. Looking down at her body, she chuckled at the number of hickeys and bruises she has decoration herself.

But what made her eyes widened, was the fact that Kara was having her morning wood. Actually, that wasn’t the problem; the problem is the fact that Kara’s dick is still inside her pussy.

Oh no.

“Kara,” Lena said, turning slightly to shake Kara awake,” Kara, wake up,”

As Kara slowly gained conscious, the first thing that she felt was warm, wet heat, surrounding her raging erection. Groaning, she pushed her hips upward into the clinging warmth, opening her eyes when she heard a yelp.

Lena stared into the dark, dilated pupils, the blue completely gone.

Smirking, she lifted her head and whispered into Kara’s ear,” Fuck me, baby,” She moaned, knowing exactly what she was doing to Kara,” I’m so wet for you,”

Kara groaned and pressed her front flat against Lena’s back, unwinding one of her arms around Lena’s waist and slipping it under her leg, pushing it up against her chests. Pumping her hips, she started a steady pace. Before long, the two of them were groaning and panting, the headboard symphonizing with their moans.

As she upped the pace of her hips, she started to play with Lena’s clit.

Wanting to get revenge for Lena getting her so worked up, Kara whispered into Lena’s ear,” You like that, huh? You like it when I pound into your tight pussy, like it when I split you open with my cock. And why is that, huh Lena? Why is it that you like it when I fuck you so hard that the bed breaks? When I leave so much hickeys on your neck that you have to wear a turtleneck to work?”

Lena’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out.

Kara smirked, and cupped Lena’s neck lightly,” It’s because you are mine,” She growled, roughly pinching Lena’s clit, “Come for me, Lena,”

Lena screamed, throwing her head back as she let lose a torrent of cum, coating Kara’s dick with it, making it shiny and slick, slurping sounds filling the room as Kara kept on pounding into her.

Kara groaned as she thrust into Lena one last time before shooting her cum into Lena’s walls, their mixed cum overflowing out of Lena’s pussy.

By the time Kara was finished, Lena had already feel into unconsciousness due to the intense orgasm.

Kara smiled and hugged Lena tight,” You’re real,” She whispered, relived,” You’re real,”


	2. In the office

**In the office**

Lena Luthor was sitting in her office, typing away on her computer. She sighed, it was 2 o’clock in the afternoon, and Kara Danvers was late for their interview.

She was just replying to an email about someone resigning, when the door opened.

“Lena, I’m so sorry that I’m late-“

“It is okay, Kara, Supergirl has to save the day,” Lena said, laughing at Kara’s windblown face and red cheeks.

Kara opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. That was probably due to the fact that Lena was wearing a sheath dress that hugged her body, making her curves obvious. She felt her dick twitch. Groaning inwardly, she moved her bag a little to hide her bugle.

Lena smirked; oh she knew exactly what she was doing to Kara.

*

_Kara was drunk._

_Like really, really drunk._

_Lena sat next to Kara, laughing at Kara’s pout when Mon-El took her beer away._

_“Come on Supergirl, that’s enough for tonight,” She said, pulling Kara out of the door and into her car._

_Driving to Kara’s apartment, she stopped the car and pushed Kara up the stairs and into her home._

_Kara giggled as she fell down on her bed. As Lena walked over to her closet to take her clothes, she mumbled,” You are so hot Lena,”_

_Lena shook her head, a smile on her face as she walked over towards Kara and took off her clothes. She pulled off her pants and her smile vanished, replaced by an ‘o’._

_Kara has a dick._

_Her train of thought was broken by the sound of Kara’s voice,” Do you know that I masturbate while thinking of you in a sheath dress?”_

_Lena’s jaw dropped once again, what the fuck?_

*****

Kara sat on the chair across from Lena, feeling her bulge rub against her jeans, making her have to bite back a moan.

She grimaced; this was getting out of hand.

Lena got up from her seat and sauntered towards the cabinet installed into the wall, swaying her hips on purpose as she walked. She poured herself a cup of water and turned to look at Kara. What she saw made her cheer inwardly.

Kara’s eyes were black, not a hint of blue could be seen. She had dropped her bag on the floor when she saw Lena’s ass sway, and her bulge was evident through her pants. Her hands were gripping the chair tightly, making dents in the sides.

Lena smirked and sauntered over to Kara, watching as Kara's eyes dropped to her breast. She smiled and pushed Kara’s chair towards her, straddling her things.

She watched as Kara’s eyes widened in shock, and grinded down on her bulge.

Kara’s jaw dropped, she couldn’t believe that this was happening.

Lena smirked, “Kara,” She moaned into her ear. She grinded down harder on her cock, smearing her pants with her wetness, “I’m so wet for you, babe,” She panted into her ear, “Fuck me,”

Kara snapped, her resistant all gone, as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s thighs and carried her to Lena’s desk. Setting her down, she tore off her dress and ripped her underwear off.

Getting down on her knees, she opened her mouth and placed it on Lena’s clit, sucking it like she hadn’t eaten for days.

Lena let out a scream as she felt Kara nibbled her sensitive clit. “Fuck, Kara,” Her mouth fell open when she felt Kara slip a tongue into her pussy. Kara hummed, sending vibrations throughout her body. Kara removed her tongue, and before Lena could whine at the loss, she slipped three of her fingers inside of her, placing her mouth back on Lena’s clit as she thrust her fingers into Lena.

Lena tangled her hands into Kara’s hair, her head thrown back as her body became taunt. She did she best to hold back her orgasms, but when Kara curled her fingers and hit her g-spot, she couldn’t help it anymore, and let out a wail, she walls clenching down on Kara’s fingers, she cum gushing out and coating her thighs.

Kara stood up and took off her clothes and Supergirl suit with her superspeed. Pumping her dick a few times to get it slick, she was about to plunge it into Lena’s slick heat, when Lena put a hand on her shoulders.

Kara frowned and tilted her head at her, but her frown disappeared when she watched as Lena got on her knees and took her dick in her hands. Lena stuck her tongue out and swirled it around the tip, running it over the sensitive head, before dipping it into her sensitive opening, swirling her tongue around the hole where she cums. Kara’s head rolled to the back of her head, and unconsciously tangled her hands into her head, thrusting her hips into her mouth, bucking her hips forwards as she fucked Lena’s mouth.

Lena’s eyes widened when she felt Kara’s cock hit the back of her throat. She could feel Kara’s cock pulsing in her mouth, so she grabbed her balls and started to fondle with it. Kara groaned, Lena’s warm moist mouth was too much, and burst her load into Lena’s mouth with a shout, her cum running out of Lena’s mouth and onto her breast.

Pulling Lena up, she placed her onto her desk again and lined her cock to Lena’s pussy, bottoming out in one thrust. Lena threw her head back, and let out the filthiest moan Kara has ever heard. 

Lena couldn’t function, Kara’s cock had to be at least 9 inches long, and she was stretching her so good.

Kara pulled her cock out of her pussy, and snapped her hips forward, making Lena moan as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling Kara into a heated kiss.

Kara wrapped Lena’s legs around her waist, as she placed her hands across the desk, gripping the edge tightly as she started to pound into Lena.

Lena scratched her hands down Kara’s back, unable to leave any marks on her back, making her whine. Kara heard her disappointment, so she dipped her head and started to suck on her breast, latching onto a nipple and nibbling it, making Lena squeal in surprise and pleasure.

Kara could feel Lena’s walls start to close down on her cock. Taking one hand off the table, she place it on Lena’s clit and started to rub it mercilessly, making Lena scream as she orgasms took over her, throwing her head back as her body shook uncontrollably.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s thighs as she took her off the table and placed her hands on her ass, as she turned around and leaned on the edge on Lena’s desk.

The only warning Lena got was a small little squeeze on her ass, before Kara started to pound into her, pushing her up before smashing their hips together

Lena threw her head back and screamed, as Kara hammered into her pussy, her abs rippling as she drilled into her even faster non-stop. Lena could feel her walls clamp down on Kara’s cock, as her second orgasms washed over her. Kara didn’t stop there, instead, she upped the pace, practically tearing Lena apart with her cock, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, her hips a blur as Kara gripped her ass hard enough to bruise.

Lena tightened her arms and legs around her neck and waist, Kara’s pounding making her weak and fuzzy with pleasure, as her third orgasms of the day rippled throw the body like waves.

Kara grunted as she felt Lena cum around her. She could feel the pounding in her cock, and knew that she wasn’t going to last long. So she let go one of Lena’s ass and rubbed Lena’s clit the way Lena liked, and changed her angle, making her cock hit Lena’s g-spot with every thrust.

“Oh my god, baby, yes, right there, don’t stop-“Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she tried to move Kara’s hand from her clit, “Fuck, Kara, stop, baby, stop. I’m going to-“

Kara’s eyes widened, as she watched Lena squirt all over her body, making her abdomen shiny with her cum.

“Lena,” She said, shocked, “Did I just make you squirt?”

Lena was exhausted, the only thing she could do was nod in response as she collapsed in Kara’s arms.

Chuckling, Kara slid her dick out, watching as their mixed fluids rushed out of Lena pussy. Carrying Lena to her coach, she laid her down and took a couple of tissues, wiping Lena clean then herself. Putting on both of their clothes, she then pulled Lena onto her lap, Lena curling herself into her body, tucking her head into her neck.

Kara thought Lena had fallen asleep, but then she heard her voice, “I don’t want this to be a onetime thing,”

Kara looked at her, and smiled, “Me neither,” Grinning, she then added, “I guess I owe you a date, Miss Luthor,”

Lena smiled, “Okay,” She said, tracing the ‘S’ that could be seen throw shirt, “I look forward to it…” Her sentence was cut short when she fell asleep.

Kara laughed lightly, holding Lena closer as she laid her head on top of Lena’s falling asleep along with her. The sound of Lena’s heartbeat lulling her to sleep.


	3. Daddy

**Daddy**

See, Kara is a daddy.

The dominant one in bed, the one making her have earth shattering orgasms and whatnot.

But Lena, having graduated from MIT and has a 140% for her IQ, was stupid enough to bet against Kara that she wasn’t a Daddy.

Yep, that was stupid.

This was why she was now currently sitting in her office, talking to some of her investors, with a bullet vibrator in her pussy put on high.

Fuck.

“… I think it would be best if L-Corp sold the alien detection device,” She heard the investors say.

Lena gritted her teeth, she was so goddamn close, but of course Kara could hear her with her superhearing, and put the vibrator down a notch just as she was about to come.

“No, Mr. Leonardo,” She said, trying her best not to snap, “The alien detection device is not ever going to be sold,”

“But Miss Luthor-“Mr. Leonardo started.

“That’s it,” Lena said, standing up from her chair, Get out, now,” She demanded.’

The investors grumbled, but one by one they shuffled out of the door.

When she was the only one in her office, she pulled out her phone and texted Kara to go home to see her, and then proceeded to pack her things up, telling Jess to cancel all her meetings and to go home early. Shutting off the lights, she closed the door to her office and went home.

Kara was flying around National City when her phone alerted her of a message. Taking her phone out, she saw that Lena texted her.

_You better be home in one hour, or I swear to god._

Kara gulped and took off back to their penthouse apartment, not wanting to suffer Lena’s wrath.

When she got home, she opened the balcony door and walked into the living room, “Lena?” She called out.

What she got in response was a loud groan.

Smirking, she walked into their bedroom and found Lena spread out on the bed sheets, her head thrown back as she circled her fingers around her clit desperately, one of her hands pinching her nipple.

Kara could feel herself slowly going hard, her full body suit straining against her erection. Stripping down, she peeled off her suit and sauntered over to the bedside table, taking the hand cuffs and crawling onto the bed on all fours, taking Lena’s hands away from her clit, she cuffed her hands and slid the chain through the headboard. Kissing Lena on the lips, she whispered, “Safe word?”

“Clexa,”

“Good girl,” Kara purred, watching as a shiver ran down Lena’s spine in anticipation. Kissing down Lena’s body, she took a nipple into her mouth and bit into it.

Lena let out a gasp as her back arched off the bed, pressing her body against Kara’s. “Fuck, Kara,” She said in a strangled gasp.

Now, obviously, Kara could do whatever she wanted with Lena. She could do some foreplay, but that would also be torture for her. So instead, she fisted her cock in her hands and lined her dick to Lena’s entrance. Without warning, she bottomed out into Lena in one thrust, and started to pounded into her.

Lena let out a scream when she felt Kara stretch her open, her cock buried deep into her cunt, a wet squelching sound filling the air, making her eyes roll to the back of her head. She gripped the chain tightly; making it hit the bars of the headboard, a rhythmic, metallic clang filling the air.

Kara planted her hands on both sides of Lena’s head and rolled her hips with every thrust, hitting Lena’s g-spot with every pump of her hips. “Whose your daddy, Lena?” She asked, one hand reaching down and started to rub her clit. Lena gasped and trembled, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Stopping her movements, Kara stared down at Lena. “I asked you a question, Lena. **Whose. Your. Daddy.** ”

Lena let out a wail. “You!” She screamed, “You are my daddy!”

“Good girl. Now, tell daddy what you want,”

“You!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to fuck me,”

“Like this?” Kara asked, moving her hips slowly and keeping her thrust shallow.

“No,” Lena whined, “I need you to fuck me hard and fast till I can’t walk-“

Kara snapped her hips forward, shutting Lena up with a gasp, “Be careful what you ask for, baby girl,” Placing her hands on Lena’s hips, she started to drill Lena into the mattress.

Lena threw her head back and lets out a scream; she felt so full and good, pleasure coursing through her body in waves as she falls into her first orgasms of the night.

Without stopping, Kara reached down and rubbed her clit, placing another hand on her ankles and spreading her wide open, making Kara thrust even deeper.

Lena threw her head back and groaned as she felt her body let out another orgasm. Pulling out, Kara flipped Lena over, the chain twisting against the bar, and slipped back in before Lena could complain about the loss. Gripping onto Lena’s hips, she pounded into her, hard.

Lena dropped her head onto the bed, exhausted, when she felt the tell tale signs of Kara’s dick tightening. Smirking, she looked over her shoulders and let out the dirtiest moan Kara has ever heard. Feeling Kara’s hips falter, her smirk turned into a Cheshire grin.

“Fuck,” She moaned, pushing back against Kara’s dick and squeezing her walls against her shaft, “You are so big, daddy. Fuck me,”

Kara’s eyes turned red, her mind hazy with lust and love. Draping her body against Lena’s back, she wrapped an arm around her waist and rubbed her clit, the other snaking up to pinch a rock hard nipple, as she upped the pace of her thrust, hammering into Lena’s tight, wet warmth.

Lena could feel herself teetering over the edge. “Fuck, Kara,” Was all she could say before she collapsed onto the bed, cumming all over Kara’s dick. At the feeling of Lena’s walls fluttering around her, Kara lost it, and blew her load into Lena’s walls, falling on top of Lena and covering her body with hers.

Taking the cuffs off, Kara pulled Lena’s body into her chest and Lena snuggled into her body, as Kara wrapped her arms around her.

“I love you,” Kara said.

Lena hummed, “I love you too,”  


	4. I'm Supergirl

I’m Supergirl

Kara was no ordinary person.

For she was an alien.

But right now, her mind was not functioning properly.

For she was too busy pounding into her girlfriends ass, Lena’s wet cunt clinging onto her shaft oh so tight and good.

She knew that she should probably tell Lena that she was Supergirl, but honestly, she wasn’t sure how Lena was going to react to that.

So instead, she just resumed her pounding, hell-bent on giving her girlfriend the best orgasm ever before their ‘interview’ session was over.

“Baby,” Lena breathed, her hands clutching the edge of the table for dear life as Kara had her bent over her desk, her dress hiked up to her waist as Kara gripped onto her waist and added a roll in her hips, making her cock hit her g-spot.

“Shit, fuck, Kara, don’t stop,” Lena whined, arching her back so Kara could go deeper.

Kara groaned.

 Lena was so damn tight.

“Come on, baby,” She said, drilling her hips even faster,” Let go, I’ll catch you. Let go,”

“Kara!”Lena screamed as she flew out into the stars, her body shaking as she clenched tightly around Kara.

“Fuck,” Kara grunted, as she shot jet after jet of cum into Lena’s walls.

Picking Lena up, she turned Lena around to face her with her cock still inside of her. Lena wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck, as Kara palmed her ass, her hips starting to move again. Their mixed fluids flowed out of Lena’s entrance, trickling onto her table. Lifting Lena of the table, she smashed their hips together and started to thrust in and out of her, handling Lena like she weighed nothing.

Before you knew it, Kara was once again emptying her load into Lena, as Lena was once again gripping Kara’s member with her walls. Turning around, she walked to the couch, Lena still clinging onto her.

Sitting down she started to weave her hand through Lena’s hair. Lena sighed, burying her head into Kara’s neck.

Suddenly, Kara’s Supergirl phone rang.

Groaning, Kara placed Lena on the couch and walked over to her bag. Fishing the phone out, she pressed the accept button.

“Supergirl,” Alex Danvers, her sister said, her voice breathless.

“Yes?” She said, being as discreet as possible, not wanting Lena to know that she was Supergirl.

“Main street, there is a fire, we need you now,” With that, Alex hung up.

Kara turned and sighed, “Lena, I need to go, Miss Grant needs me-“

Lena was behind her, kneeling, her hands reaching up and enveloping her soft shaft,” I’m sure that if you tell her that you were having a private interview with Lena Luthor, she could give you some leeway,” Lena said, opening her mouth and closing it around Kara’s head, sucking at her head, her tongue flicking at Kara’s sensitive slit.

Kara threw her head back and moaned, her fingers digging into Lena’s head.

“Lena,” She gasped out, “I need to leave…”

Lena ignored her.

“Lena, I’m Supergirl, and I need to go help my sister,”

Lena slid her mouth out with a pop and stood up, staring at Kara,” So you finally got the guts to tell me, huh,”

“What!?”

“Kara, I’m a genius with one of the most successful companies in the world, of  course I would know that you are Supergirl, you aren’t exactly the sneakiest,”

Kara’s jaw dropped into an ‘o’.

Lena laughed,” Go save the world, Supergirl,”

*

When Kara came back into the office, she was covered in soot and ash, her hair messy.

The worst part was that she was still sporting a hard on, her compression shorts in her suit only able to hide so much from the public eyes.

Kara walked in through the balcony doors, her face wild and eyes a dark haze.

“Lena,” She said in a husky voice as Lena turned around in her chair to face her.

“Kara, what-“ Her sentence was cut short when Kara smashed her lips against hers.

Slipping her hand underneath Lena’s thighs, she hoisted her up and placed her on the desk. Bunching her dress up, she pulled down her suit’s zipper and peeled the shirt off. Taking her cock out, she position her shaft towards Lena’s entrance and thrust into her, bottoming out in one go.

Lena threw her head back and let out a groan, the sound resonating in the quiet room, breaking the silence. Hearing Lena groan in such a sultry way was Kara’s breaking point. Pulling her hips back, she snapped it forward, starting a fast pace, her hips a blur as she palmed Lena’s breast, tweaking her nipples while nibbling at neck, leaving a ton of hickies on her neck.

Before long, Lena was clenching around Kara’s dick, her walls clenching around her so tight that Kara couldn’t help but empty her load into Lena.

Sitting back on Lena’s desk chair, she sighed. She and Lena could finally go home and rest…

“Kara?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Your Supergirl phone is ringing,”


End file.
